A number of states and municipalities are requiring bicyclists, and more particularly children bicyclists, to wear protective helmets during the riding of bicycles. Bicycle helmets as known do not allow remotely located riders to communicate with one another or with a base station. No device as known exists which may be attached to a bicycle helmet for provision of an enjoyable and functional communication system between riders and/or riders and a base station such as a home.
A bicycle helmet is required to be of sturdy construction for protection of the head of a rider. The integrity of a bicycle helmet is fundamental for the provision of a safety device to an individual. Most bicycle helmets are generally formed of polystyrene styrofoam material which may or may not include an exterior polycarbonate or plastic shell. The inclusion of a communications device in a bicycle helmet may not adversely affect the structural strength and/or integrity of a bicycle helmet as used by an individual.
A problem with a typical bicycle helmet concerns the lack of incentive for a child to continuously wear the safety helmet device. Children frequently rebel from the use of protective devices, and more particularly rebel against the use of bicycle helmets. In the past, various artistic methods have been utilized to attract children to a bicycle helmet, and to provide an incentive for the child to wear the safety device.
The present invention, by incorporating a communication system into a bicycle helmet, encourages children to wear a bicycle safety device. The inclusion of a communication system into a bicycle helmet provides an enjoyable reason for a child to continue to wear a bicycle helmet while riding a bicycle. In addition, several functional applications exist providing a parent with the ability to communication with a child without leaving home in search of a child's location. In addition, a bicycle helmet utilizing a communication system as described herein may be useful by law enforcement agencies which now employ the use of bicycles in patrol areas.